villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uighur
Warden Uighur is one of the main antagonists of the arc by Cassandra's Prison, and among the most barbaric and fearsome villains that Kenshiro faces in his journey in the Fist of the North Star. Uighur is the head of the Cassandra city-like prison under direct order of Raoh. A sadistic warden, he is one of Raoh's most deadly henchmen. Personality Uighur is a huge and loathsome sadist who takes an immense enjoyment and pride in his twisted work. In Cassandra, to Uighur's pleasure, the inmates are very brutally tortured. He prevents any and all prisoners trying to escape Cassandra by gruesomely killing them, as well as anyone from outside who tries to break them out. He doesn't care that innocents are imprisoned, as long as they work as his slaves. He is often bored and kill people out of sheer thrill. Uighur's gate guards, Raiga and Fuuga, are kept in line by the threat that if they disobey him, their younger brother will be pecked to death by Uighur's pet eagle. He tries to avoid killing anyone willing to die, because that spoils half the fun, instead preferring to bring fear into his victims' minds before brutally murdering them. However, Uighur is shown to be a coward in the anime adaptation, as he pathetically screams for help when facing his death by the hands of Kenshiro. This aspect is not displayed in the manga, where Uighur faces his death with no fear. Nonetheless, Uighur is untrustworthy and dishonorable in both medias. Biography Manga Uighur's backstory is quite unknown, though he was probably a brutal war criminal, before being imprisoned in Cassandra. He was at some point enlisted by the brutal warlord Raoh. Assigned to his prison, he turned the already gloomy and disturbing place into an even more hellish place, and designed extremely painful ways to torture the inmates who, for the most part, had a very low life expectancy. Even the toughest prisoners were quickly reduced into pathetic shells under Uighur's brutal rule. At some point however, Uighur committed the mistake to imprison Toki, the brother of the legendary hero and main protagonist Kenshiro. Naturally, Kenshiro headed to the prison, assaulted it, defeated Uighur's minions and confronted the vicious warden. During their first fight, Uighur had the upper-hand, but Kenshiro recovered and countered the move by crushing Uighur's shoulder with a deadly technic called the Hokuto Koretsu Ha, before finishing him with the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. Uighur's body was sent crashing into an unmarked grave that he had originally dug for Kenshiro, his gargantuan body contorting itself to fit inside, before Uighur explodes. 1986 movie In this continuity, Uighur is the second-in-command of Raoh's army. Uighur is first seen with Raoh as they invade Kiba Daioh's territory. Kiba daioh manages to beat back Uighur's troops and challenges Raoh to combat, outraged at this disrespect towards his lord, Uighur gets ready to attack Kiba himself, but gets pulled back by Raoh, who kills Kiba Daioh himself. Uighur praises Raoh's might and relays orders to leave no survivors. Near the end of the film, Uighur is acting as a public executioner for Yuria's acts of defiance towards Raoh. In the final battle, Uighur faces Rei in combat and is killed. Video Games Uighur is also a game boss in the game Hokuto ga Gotoku. Powers and Abilities Uighur is an immense man whose gigantic figure strikes fear into people. Weighing an immense 770 pounds, Uighur towers over the 6 feet tall Kenshiro and had to be folded in half to fit into a grave for Kenshiro. As one would expect for a giant, Uighur has incredible raw power, and could easily took dozens of ordinary grown men at once, however Uighur is also incredibly swift and skillful for his size, able to use his whips faster then the eye can see. He is so dangerous that he is even a formidable foe for Kenshiro, who is known to be one of the strongest and deadliest man alive. Uyghur fights using the Taizan-ryū Sōjō Ben (泰山流双条鞭, Taizan-ryū Sōjō Ben "Taishan Style Twin Streak Whip") style, however his true power lay in his shoulder tackle called Mōko Hakyoku Dō (蒙古覇極道, Mōko Hakyoku Dō "Tao of the Mongolian Champion") which concentrates all his muscle and strength into one of his shoulders. Kenshiro was seriously injured when struck by this technique, however in the rematch Ken managed to literally stop and crush his shoulder before defeating Uighur with the Hokuto Hyakuretsuken. Gallery UighurOnHisThrone.png|Uighur is bored by the prisoner's pleas Uighur1.PNG|Uighur's evil laugh. UighurTackle.png|Uighur pumps up his muscles for a finishing blow Uighur2.PNG|Uighur attacking Kenshiro Uighur3.PNG|Uighur gets punched Uighur4.PNG|Uighur screaming in pain. Uighur5.PNG|Uighur is already dead. Uighur (tennohaoh2).jpg.jpg|Concept art for the Younger Uighur in Ten No Haoh Uighur (tennohaoh1).jpg.jpg|young Uighur's concept in Ten No Haoh Uighur-KR2-Render.jpg|Uighur's render from Ken's rage. KRUighur.png|Uighur profile image from Ken's rage. File:Uighur-Gotoku.jpg|Uighur render from Fist of The North Star: Lost Paradise Legends_ReVIVE_Uighur.png|Uighur artwork from Legends Revive. Trivia *Uighur was one of the few villains who was able to do damage on Kenshiro. **As a result, Uighur received one of the longest beatdowns from Kenshiro himself. *In the Japanese fandom, a scene with Uighur putting his open palm around his ear whilst saying "what, I can't hear you (聞こえんな～)", done in response to a begging prisoner, has become an internet meme. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vikings Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful